zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF:Time
As ZombieSurvivalFight operates in real time, so do the characters within it need to consider how their time is spent. The average character will spend their day as follows: *8 Hours Free Time *6 Hours[[ZSF:Jobs| performing on-base work]] **Work is dependent on your character's relevant skills *2 Hours performing basic functions (Eating,showering,etc) and raiding *8 Hours Sleeping You have a 'bank' that can store upto 24 hours of any kind in it, from previous days. So that if you miss a day or so you don't loose it. However, like mentioned this is a bank for -all- hours. Free time, work, the special limited hours Extras get, it all goes into the same place. The only exception is New Years hours, which are stored separately '' ' Aditional note: There is a special option for situations when a person gathers a lot of hours quickly. You can convert your 24 hours storage into a 3 day storage. However when storing days you have to take the entire day as 1 object. You can't pick to keep certain parts of it, you have to keep the entire thing or throw the entire thing away. Free Time Training How much time training takes depends on what you're training and how you're training it. While self-training takes 2 hours per check normally, either teaching or learning from a teacher only takes 1 hour per check. The exception to these is if you're training a Mental or Spiritual primary skill- these take 3 and 1.5 hours per check, respectively. For more information on training and relevant costs, please refer to the Leveling Up page. *'''Job Checks: You may make one training check that's directly related to your job per day for free. Training costs do not apply. Crafting Most crafting checks take 15 minutes (1/4 Hour), making them not very time-intensive. It is also possible to make a crafting check in the midst of a relevant training check- the time that the crafting check takes is eliminated in this case, though you still use the time of the training check and the resources that both require. Refer to the Crafting page for more information. Recreation Currently, recreation is not statted as a skill group that has a benefit other than flavor for the game. Plans are in place to correct this. Sleep Another way to spend your free time is by getting extra sleep. Refer to the Recovery page for information on the benefits of doing so. Skipping Sleep The most obvious way to get more time is to not sleep as much. However, this comes with two penalties. Firstly, getting less sleep than your character's default reduces the rate at which your character recovers wounds and stamina/mana fatigue. Secondly, when you skip sleep, you have a chance of taking fatigue. When skipping sleep, roll Endurance+Willpower (the lower synergizes) for every two hours skipped. The DC for doing so is DC50, with +10 for every two hours previously skipped, and -5 for every two hours previously slept, to a minimum of 50. The fatigue that you take, if you fail, is the difference between your result and the DC divided by 10 and rounded up. Keep in mind that skipping too much sleep over an extended period of time can have serious consequences for your character. Outliers *'Sleep Flaws:' Certain flaws force characters into abnormal time schedules. As these are summaries, refer to the Traits & Flaws page for more in-depth information on these. **'Deep Sleeper:' This flaw makes the character's default sleep schedule become 10 hours per day, restricting their free time to only 6 hours per day. **'Restless': This flaw prevents the character from sleeping more than 6 hours per day, allowing 10 hours of free time per day by default. Rules for skipping sleep still apply to Restless characters, as their default sleep schedule is still considered to be eight hours per day. **'Insomnia:' This flaw forces a character to make checks in order to sleep. Failing these checks are treated as skipping sleep automatically, with only half of the time being refunded as free time. *'NPCs:' Non-Player Characters are disadvantaged as they get a default of 4 free hours per day. The exception to this is if they spend their time while interacting directly with a PC. This can include either cooperating with the PC or performing a task for their benefit. *'Retirees:' Retired characters take a second job when they retire, removing 6 hours from their free time per day.